The object of the study is to demonstrate that infants of diabetic mothers have an increased risk of congenital anomalies. This study is unique in that it uses control subjects from the same time and place, and it covers almost the entire population of a defined geographic area. Data from the Jerusalem Perinatal Project will be used in a case-control format. Data is currently being collected on diabetic women and their offspring.